The Tail of the Secret Rabbit Faunus
by Mallobaude
Summary: Weiss had always had an affinity for cute, fluffy creatures. She had always wanted an adorable pet to call her own. What happens when she learns that one of her friends had been holding out on her all this time?


"Who's a good boy? _Who's a good boy?_ " A delicate finger pressed down gently on a cold, wet nose. "That's right! You are! Yes you are!"

Weiss Schnee had never been in love before. Despite having a plethora of options and suitors. Despite having had people in her life who would have done nearly anything to win her affection. None of them had ever been worthy of her time. None of them had ever filled her stomach with butterflies or kickstarted her heart into overdrive.

That all changed the day she and her teammates had gone to Mountain Glenn. The day she had met Zwei.

The tiny corgi sat in Weiss's lap, seemingly oblivious to anything else in the world except for the girl who was heaping him with attention. The very same could be said about Weiss herself, who had mentally checked out of everything which was going on around her. Much to the chagrin of her friends.

"Weiss!" someone squeaked.

"You're so cute, aren't you?" she continued to coo at the adorable little ball of fluff. "How did you get so cute? You're the cutest little thing in the world. My cute little best friend. You love sitting in my lap, don't you? Yes you do!"

"Weiss it's your turn!" that same voice screeched irritatingly.

Somehow the high-pitched noise hurt her ears more than Zwei's, and Weiss looked up to see who was ruining her moment with her _real_ best friend.

Oh yeah. There was a game to be played.

Sitting at the table with her seven... lesser friends, Weiss and the rest of them were all playing an exciting and potentially friendship-ruining game of Monopoly. So far she had made more than her fair share of enemies in the game due to her success. What could she say? Managing a successful monopoly just came naturally to her. It was in her blood. Having the world's dust market cornered was just a reality for a Schnee. It apparently translated into board games as well.

"Fine, fine," she grumbled, grabbing the pair of dice which had been pushed her way. Giving them a faint, half-hearted roll, she came up with the number nine. She moved her tiny metal dog piece, which she had aptly named Zwei Jr., to the appropriate spot. "Oh, Community Chest."

This was a lucky break. Had she actually been concerned with the outcome of the game, she might have feared traversing the mine field that was Nora and Yang's holdings on this section of the board. However she had made it through to find the one safe spot to shelter her, along with the bonus of whatever came with her newly acquired card.

Grabbing the Community Chest card from the pile, she brought it up to read it aloud. "Income tax refund," she said happily. "Collect twenty lien." She smiled before accepting the colored note from the game's banker, Ren. "How fortunate."

"Right. Because I'm sure the Schnee Dust Company tax returns are totally legitimate," Blake sniped.

Weiss rolled her eyes. Blake was one of the people who was taking this game far too seriously. At least when it came to Weiss' own success.

"My turn!" Ruby yelled as she leaned over the table to grab the dice Weiss had just rolled. "Come on come on..." she urged the cubes as she shook them in her hands. "Gimmie enough to get past Go..."

With an unnecessary grunt of exertion Ruby rolled the dice, and came up with a five. She moved her Nevermore piece, annoyingly slamming it down on every square of the board as she made her way to her destination. Could she not count in her head? Did she really need to make a show of picking up and putting down her game piece five separate times?

However, what such an unnecessary display did do was count down the girl's impending doom. Silver eyes widened and her face became increasingly distraught as she realized exactly where she was going to land. "No..." she gasped. "No no no no no _no no NO!_ "

The final word had a little extra oomph on it as she landed on the one spot she was dreading. The one spot she had needed to get past. The one spot just before she was able to pass Go and collect 200 lien.

"Emerald Avenue," Weiss stated happily. "That'll be two thousand lien, Ruby."

"What! Two thousand? How!"

"Rent, and that nice, new, Schnee Hotel I built on it," she said pointing to the tiny plastic building.

"I bet that hotel was built on the backs of faunus laborers..." Blake added bitterly.

Weiss ignored the girl once more. Blake really seemed to hate this game, and complained about it nonstop. Curiously enough, it only seemed to happen when it was Weiss' turn or when someone else landed on her properties.

Ruby swallowed hard, looking down at the pile of lien notes in front of her. "I... I don't know if I have that much."

Weiss hummed. "I think we might have a problem then." She looked down at Zwei. "And we don't like problems, do we Zwei? No we don't."

The dog stared up blankly at her. It didn't matter if he could understand her or not. His mere presence was more than enough to make the girl happy. Having a nice, warm lap and being able to pet his furry little head was the highlight of her day.

Her partner laughed nervously. "I-I'm good for it," she insisted. "Honest! I just gotta pass Go. You'll give me a little leeway, right? Old buddy? Partner of mine? Bestie?"

The heiress looked down to Zwei once more, as if she wound find an answer this those adorable grey eyes of his. "I don't know, Ruby. A person as wealthy as myself doesn't acquire and maintain a fortune through such... risky investments."

"I'm not a risk!" she shouted. "Come on. What do I have to do to get a little slack here?"

"A little slack..." Weiss pondered. Her keen businesswoman mind began to whirl as she thought about how she would best be able to profit from Ruby's plight. To be honest, lien was not an issue right now. She had more capital than almost all of the other players combined. Ruby not paying her this turn would not harm her in the slightest. "Very well. I believe I have a compromise which would be mutually beneficial to us."

"Really?"

"Really," Weiss smiled serenely. "I wish to purchase Zwei from you."

In an instant the hopeful expression had fallen from Ruby's face. "What?"

Bringing up a hand to stroke his soft fur, Weiss looked down lovingly at the dog in question. "Zwei. How much will it take to buy him from you?"

Ruby began to sputter out sentence fragments for a few seconds before finally managing to say something halfway intelligent. "You can't buy Zwei! He's mine!"

"And mine," Yang chimed in from the sidelines. "Zwei is off limits."

"Just like a Schnee to think she can own everything," Blake added.

Weiss felt her face growing warm with frustration from being thwarted. "Well I _do_ own Emerald Avenue," she reminded them, pointing over to Ruby's game piece on the board. "So if you don't wish to negotiate, I'm afraid you'll have to pay up. Immediately."

With an angry pout, Ruby grabbed what remaining lien she had and handed it over to Weiss. "Fine!"

With that move Ruby was out of the game. Weiss was a few hundred lien richer, with the other girl being unable to fully pay her debt. But none of that mattered to Weiss. She had not gotten what she truly wanted.

For a brief moment there was a sullen silence which settled over the table at the loss of one of the players. But it was dashed soon enough as the next person reached for the dice to make his play. "My turn!" Jaune said excitedly as he bent over the table.

 _Rip!_

The sound of tearing fabric filled Weiss' ears, and it was obvious as to what had happened.

Jaune. That buffoon. That clumsy fool. Had torn his pants.

The boy closed his eyes in resignation and sighed. "Oh man..." he lamented.

As he moved to sit back down and hide whatever embarrassing underwear might have been exposed, Weiss saw something out of the corner of her eye. They all did.

"What the-" Ruby exclaimed. Her arm was outstretched, a finger pointing to the boy. One part of him in particular. "What is that!"

Everyone's attention was soon focused on the blonde boy. More specifically what had popped out of the newly-formed hole in the back of his pants.

Weiss' heart skipped a beat.

"What, this?" he asked. "It's just my tail."

Icy blue eyes were wide. Her lips quivered as she drank the sight in.

Protruding from the hole in Jaune's pants was a full, soft, fluffy, supple, silky, smooth, enticing, tantalizing, white bunny tail.

Weiss' heart rate had spiked. Her mouth had gone dry. All she could manage to do was softly squeak out a pair of words. "So cute..."

* * *

Jaune didn't see what all the fuss was all about. So what if he was a faunus? Blake was a faunus too. Blake had kept her heritage a secret as well. No one made a big deal out of it the way that they were about him. Or... at least one person was.

It had been a day since his secret had been revealed, and already things were different. It wasn't as if had been trying to keep his tail a secret. It just simply wasn't a big deal to him. There was no reason, nor any practical way to have it exposed. So he kept it beneath his jeans. But now... now he was beginning to wonder if the pants ripping incident had turned out to be a huge mistake. Not because of any sort of oppression. Not because he was being bullied. Quite the opposite, in fact.

Sitting at the table in the cafeteria, he noticed that the balance of things had become upset. Normally it was he and his teammates who sat one on side of the table, while Team RWBY sat on the other. This time though... Nora had been forced to sit on the other side thanks to her usual seat being taken by someone else.

A very, very handsy someone else.

The last person he had ever expected to touch him was currently running her small, delicate fingers through his bunny tail. If he was being honest with himself, it felt quite nice. But if was being honest with himself, it was also weird. Really, _really_ weird.

"So soft..." she whispered in disbelief.

It was, but to Jaune that was nothing special. He had grown up with the tail. To him it was just another part of him. To Weiss, however...

"Weiss, stop infringing on Jaune's personal space!"

Both Jaune and Weiss looked up to see that Blake was seething with anger. Weiss was the first so speak. "But it's just so cute!"

"You can't just treat Jaune like Zwei. He's not there for you to pet all day."

"Well it's not like he's uncomfortable with it. Otherwise he would have told me to stop." She looked over at him, her big, blue eyes filled with happiness and hope. "Right, Jaune?"

How could he say anything when she looked at him like that? How could he rain on Weiss' parade when she had found something about him which made her so happy? "I... uh..."

Before he could formulate a response, Blake gave one for him. "See? You're making him uncomfortable. He's just too nice to say anything about it."

Uncomfortable? No. The soft, soothing strokes of Weiss' fingers actually felt good. But he still just could not get over the fact that she was doing it. Weiss Schnee of all people was touching him. And doing so willingly.

"So I'm confused," Nora spoke up, thankfully interrupting Blake's quest for faunus justice. "How are you a faunus, Jaune? How did I never notice this before?"

"Maybe because you're a decent person who doesn't focus on a person's differences," Blake said. "Maybe you look at a faunus and don't see them as animals to be exploited like _some_ people here do," she continued as her murderous gaze turned to Weiss.

Jaune ignored Blake's latest outburst to answer his teammate's question. "Well, my mom is a rabbit faunus," he explained. "My dad is human. So here I am. Tail and all."

"Ooooh!" Nora said knowingly. "So that explains the whole seven sisters thing."

"Nora!" Blake snapped. "That's a racist stereotype!"

"But- I mean- come on! Eight kids? _Eight?_ That's gotta be the rabbit faunus in her."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing."

"Oh!" Nora said excitedly as she looked over at Jaune. "Does this mean if you and Velvet decided to get together you'd have like, a million babies?"

"Nora!" This time it was the surprisingly loud voice of Ren who spoke up in protest.

"What? I'm just asking because I know everyone else wanted to."

The reactions of those around the table told the story about that statement. Ruby looked away awkwardly. Yang coughed softly into her hand. Even Pyrrha looked visibly uncomfortable at the accusation.

"These are our friends you're talking about," Ren explained to his partner. "Let's not discuss something so intimate about them."

"Intimate? Are you kidding?" She pointed over to where Jaune and Weiss were sitting. "Look at where Weiss' hand is and how her arm is moving. Are you about to tell me _that_ doesn't look 'intimate'?" she said, making air quotations with her fingers for the last word.

Sure enough, Weiss did have her arm and hand extended down and underneath the table next to Jaune. Her hand slowly moved back and forth as she stroked and pet Jaune's tail. To someone sitting across from them it must have looked quite... intimate.

Ren coughed, and he himself glanced away from the sight. "Regardless. Let us not speak of such things."

He was right. Maybe even Blake was right. Regardless of how it felt, perhaps it was time to stop this.

Jaune gently took hold of Weiss' arm and moved it so that her hand left the soft comforts of his tail. A look of utter betrayal filled her face as she looked up questioningly at him. "Weiss. I think it's time to stop. It's just a tail."

"But... it's so soft..." she said dreamily.

"Yeah but... it's my tail. You can't just go around petting it all day."

Weiss blinked. Pale blue eyes widened for a fraction of a second before she spoke. "How much?"

Jaune's eyes narrowed in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

"How much to buy you?"

A chill ran through his body. "Wait, what?"

"How much," Weiss repeated as she produced a checkbook from her pocket. One with the Schnee Dust Company logo on its cover. "To buy you?"

A pen soon accompanied the book, and after a single click she began scribbling something down on the check. A few seconds later she ripped the note from the book and gave it to Jaune.

His jaw dropped. "You- you're serious?"

"I'm dead serious," she said flatly. The amount of lien she had just written down on the company check was undeniable proof of that.

"That's a lot of zeros..."

"Is this real?" Blake all but shrieked. "You can't just buy someone! This is faunus slavery!"

Normally you couldn't buy someone. But that was a lot of lien. Jaune knew how wealthy Weiss' family was. To her, this amount of lien was probably nothing. But to him... this was life-changing. This could provide for his large family for years to come.

Jaune had always wanted to be a hero. What better way to do so than to ensure the financial security of his family for the next few decades?

When it became clear that Jaune was not about to refuse her proposal, Weiss smiled happily and took out her scroll. "I'll go contact my lawyer and have him write up a contract."

Jaune only nodded silently. He could not take his eyes off of the check which Weiss had handed him. Faunus slavery or not, that was a lot of lien. He would just have to see what the details of the contract were. If they were favorable, he might just have to become the hero he had always wanted to be.

* * *

This was unbelievable. Despicable. Repulsive. She could not believe what she was seeing. It had been only a couple of days since Jaune's faunus heritage had been revealed, but already so much had changed. He was... he was... _hers_.

The sight before her made a mockery of everything Blake had once fought for. What she was still fighting for. Equal rights and freedom from oppression for all faunus around the world. And what had Jaune done? What had that poor, innocent boy done? He had signed over his life to the one person, the one _family_ , that was known for the mistreatment of the faunus race.

The terms of the contract he had signed looked innocent enough on the surface. But in reality it was still nothing less than servitude. Being at the mercy of that tiny terror of a Schnee and all of her twisted desires. According to the contract, for the remainder of their time attending Beacon Academy, Weiss Schnee had _exclusive_ rights to be able to pet, cuddle with, love, or otherwise show any kind of affection to Jaune whenever and wherever she wanted to. And that whenever and wherever had thus far turned out to be everywhere all the time. It was sickening. Public displays of affection should have been kept behind closed doors. Especially when they were akin to slavery.

The two seemed oblivious to the cat faunus as she glowered in their direction. Weiss stared at him with a stupid happy smile on her face as she pet his admittedly adorable bunny tail. Jaune meanwhile had an even stupider grin on his face as his eyes glazed over, obviously enjoying the physical contact from the girl. So what if it felt good? It felt good when her own cat ears were stroked as well. It didn't mean she was about to prostitute herself out to the first person willing to pay her for the privilige!

Finally Blake set her fork down, her appetite gone after witnessing this horrid display of faunus abuse. "I can't believe you, Weiss," she spat. "I thought you were different from everyone else in Atlas. Different from your father."

The short, _racist_ girl turned to regard her, her hand never leaving Jaune's fluffy tail. "Don't be jealous, Blake. After all, you have your own blonde-haired blue-eyed faunus boy to cuddle with if you want. So... eyes off my bunny boy."

She was _not_ jealous. It didn't matter that Blake inexplicably found Jaune to be about fifty percent more attractive after learning that he was a faunus. Blake was not that shallow. It's not like her only love interests up to this point in her life had also been faunus... right?

"This isn't about jealousy!" she protested. "This is about slavery! You literally bought another person! And you think that's okay?"

Blake had always found a cause to fight for. Sometimes they were hard to come by here at Beacon Academy. However, she now knew her true purpose in life. She had to save Jaune from the cruel, oppressive heel of the Schnee family. And they were very tiny heels indeed in the case of Weiss.

"You can't enslave the willing," Weiss told her. A finger reached up to scratch Jaune underneath his chin. "And you've always wanted to belong to me, haven't you, Jaune?"

Jaune's head tilted ever so slightly to the side to allow Weiss a better angle at his chin. His shoulders shrugged softly. "Yes..."

Weiss smiled genuinely at him in a way Blake had only seen her look at Zwei. "Good boy," she said as she reached up to pat him on the head. "Here's a treat."

Grabbing a long carrot stick from her plate, Weiss held it up to Jaune's mouth as he took a small bite from it. Weiss' eyes lit up with excitement and affection seeing the boy accept her gift of food.

"I have to admit, his diet is a lot healthier compared to the previous semester," Ren commented. "I can't remember the last time he ate a vegetable. And being around Weiss all the time will probably improve his grades simply through his proximity to her. She seems like a very responsible pet owner too."

Blake's hands slammed down on the table. "He's not a pet! He's a person! How could you of all people get sucked into this travesty!"

The black-haired boy blinked in surprise before responding. "Of course. My apologies, Blake. But..." he started as he looked over to the pair. "I don't know. I just get the feeling that she will be very good for him in the long run. She can provide guidance and look after him in a way that none of us can."

Had the whole world gone insane? Had her friends lost their minds? How was anyone okay with this? How could they not see that Jaune was being treated like an animal?

When Jaune had finished eating his carrot, Weiss brought a napkin up to his lips and lightly dabbed them clean. Grabbing onto his arm, she squeezed it tightly as she pressed her small body up against him. "He's like a giant teddy bear!" She squealed excitedly. "So big and soft and fluffy!"

Now he was being compared to an inanimate object? To literal property? The nerve of that girl. It took everything in Blake's power not to stand up and publicly condemn Weiss' actions in front of the entire student body. However she did not wish to cause a scene.

"So, Jaune. I was thinking maybe later the two of us could walk around campus. Maybe grab something to eat. How does that sound?"

Blake was horrified. Now Weiss was just coming out and asking if he wanted to go for a walk? How was no one else seeing this? Did they think that Weiss was asking him out on a date or something? It was so obvious that she wanted to parade him around as if he was her pet on a leash!

"Yeah. That sounds fun, Weiss," Jaune smiled.

"You do need some exercise, after all," she continued. "With the Vytal Tournament coming up you need to be in top shape. I don't want my fluffy little bunny boy getting injured because you weren't prepared."

Blake's hands clenched into fists underneath the table.

"Yeah, I'd like that a lot," Jaune said. Of course he would. Getting asked out by Weiss was probably a dream come true. How could he not see the subtext!

With one hand returning to his soft, cottony tail and the other reaching up to ruffle his wild golden locks, Weiss began to pet Jaune vigorously once more. "Who's a good boy?" she cooed.

One of Jaune's feet began to rapidly thump on the floor in response to the girl's touch. His face reddened as he looked away bashfully. "I am..."

"That's right! You are!" she gushed as she gave him a soft bop on the nose with the tip of her finger. "Yes you are!"

Feeling the urge to vomit rising, Blake stood up with the intention of leaving. Before she could take a step though, she was stopped briefly by the sound of Sun's voice. "How come we don't ever do stuff like that?"

Golden eyes stared down threateningly at the other faunus boy. "Shut up," she growled.

Not another word was uttered as Blake stormed away from the scene. Away from the Schnee girl and her new pet.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** My entry in a Discord server writing contest. The prompt was, "A seemingly human character is actually a Faunus whose trait is purposefully concealed, unusually subtle, or destroyed."

As always, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this little crack comedy story.


End file.
